


In Sync

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/M, In sync, Ladynoir July day 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Sorry, it's late. Again, I tried to figure out what I should do with this prompt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 14





	In Sync

Alya’s POV

“And Ladyblog viewers, I present you Ladybug and Chat Noir! They are heading to the new akuma, Breaker! I am heading in close with Ladybug and Chat Noir tailing the akuma.” I say as I film the newest akuma attack. 

It was just in the middle of the chemistry quiz I was supposed to take when the alarms went off. Before Ms. Mendeliev could stop anyone, I bolted out of there with my phone. 

Now, I am recording live on the Ladyblog. 

“Ladybloggers, as you can see, Chat Noir has just ducked away from a powerful blast from Breaker, and Ladybug is swooping in from behind. Oh! Look at that! Chat Noir just seamlessly jumped about 25 ft from his spot to meet Ladybug’s next movements. Ladybug merely rolls on the ground after the failed sneak attack, but wait! Chat Noir is coming high while Ladybug uses her yo-yo to wrap around its legs! A classic move, from the superhero duo themselves! Here! You can see the two are perfectly in sync, barely even communicating with the other about the next attack!” I stared in awe at the two as they took the akuma down once again with a lucky charm, cataclysm, and miraculous ladybug. 

I start to run towards the scene as I capture the two fist-bumping.

“Pound it!” They exclaimed. 

“Hey, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” I shout as the two turns to me with practice smiles. 

I can just tell Ladybug is itching to lecture me about being near akuma attacks. 

“Miss Lady blogger,” Chat Noir greets me. 

“May I ask how you two are just so perfectly in sync with the other?” I asked in amazement as both of them chuckle. They took a glance at one another and both nodded at the same time. 

“We are partners, and we have been since Stoneheart,” Ladybug starts off. 

“We train together and have been by the other’s side constantly when needed,” Chat goes off. 

“We both have done so many things that we never thought we were ever going to do in our lifetime! I mean, jump off from the Eiffel Tower,” Ladybug laughed. 

“Getting thrown across the actual city and being erased from time,” Chat Noir added. 

“Wear magical suits that are animal-based,” Ladybug starts to grow pensive as does Chat. 

“Where we were chosen to fight an evil guy that uses butterflies as powers,” 

“While also maintaining our civilian selves work and education,” Ladybug glances at Chat Noir again, frowning. 

It looks like the two are mentally having a conversation with the other. 

“But, if it wasn’t for these akumas, I would have never met my partner and best friend.” 

That leaves everyone quiet as everyone viewing the live cast sees the love Chat Noir is staring at Ladybug. And I don’t care who says differently, but Ladybug is staring the exact same way to him. 

They both reach out to the other while saluting to me. 

“Bug out!” 

“Cat-ch you later!”

They both sprint off with the other in tow, and I smile at the two. 

“Well, lady bloggers, it looks like Chat Noir and Ladybug saved the day again. Stay tuned for later information about the two and the akumas!” 

I cut the camera and smile at the disappearing forms. 

“One day, you will both realize Ladynoir is something that is waiting to happen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's late. Again, I tried to figure out what I should do with this prompt.


End file.
